reality_television_mdtvfandomcom-20200213-history
Love Island
Love Island 'is a British dating reality show. It is a revival of the earlier series of the same name, which aired for two series in 2005 and 2006 on ITV. The series is presented by Caroline Flack, and is narrated by Iain Stirling. The series launched on June 7, 2015 live on ITV2. Unlike the original series, the contestants are members of the public rather than celebrities. The show returned for a second series on May 30, 2016 which ended on July 11, 2016. On July 11, 2016, ITV confirmed that Love Island had been recommissioned for a third series which began on June 5, 2017. The fourth series will follow in 2018. Format Love Island involves a group of contestants, referred to as Islanders, living in isolation from the outside world in a villa in Mallorca, constantly under video surveillance. To survive in the villa the Islanders must be coupled up with another Islander, whether it be for love, friendship or money, as the overall winning couple receives £50,000. On the first day, the Islanders couple up for the first time based on first impressions, but over the duration of the series they are forced to "re-couple" where they can choose to remain in their current couple or swap and change. Any Islander who remains single after the coupling is eliminated and dumped from the island. Islanders can also be eliminated via public vote, as during the series the public vote through the Love Island app available on smartphones for their favourite couple, or who they think is the most compatible. Couples who receive the fewest votes risk being eliminated. Often a twist has occurred where it's been up to the Islanders to eliminate couples. During the final week, the public vote for which couple they want to win the series and therefore take home £50,000. During the first series, the Thursday episode was presented live by Caroline Flack where eliminations often took place and new Islanders entered the villa, however from the second series onwards the live episodes were axed except from the final. Whilst in the villa, each Islander has their own phone in which they can only contact other Islanders via text - or receive texts informing them of the latest challenges, dumping or recoupling. Islanders and couples are typically faced with many games and challenges to take part in designing to test their physical and mental ability, with the winners getting special prizes afterwards. Some Islanders are also sent on dates outside the villa, or can win dates by winning challenges. History On February 13, 2015, it was confirmed that Love Island would be returning, and would be aired on ITV2. However this series would include members of the public rather than celebrities. On April 18, 2015, it was announced that Caroline Flack would be hosting the show. The series finally returned on June 7, 2015 with a live special showing the new Islanders enter the villa. During the series a number of guests entered the villa including Calum Best, who was one of the Islanders in the original series back in 2005, and went on to win the series. Mark Wright also made a guest appearance in this series DJing for Lauren Richardson's birthday party. The series ended on July 15, 2015 and was won by Jess Hayes and Max Morley. Islanders Cally Jane Beech and Luis Morrison became the first couple from the show to have a baby together. The second series was confirmed on February 14, 2016, and began airing on May 30, 2016. This series featured the first Islander to be removed from the villa. Malia Arkian only spent a matter of hours in the villa before she was removed from the series by the producers after an altercation with Kady McDermott. It also included a number of Islanders who decided to voluntarily leave the villa, the first being Rykard Jenkins. Also during the series, Islander Zara Holland was stripped of her Miss Great Britain title due to her behaviour in the villa. The second series also included Sophie Gradon and Katie Salmon becoming the first same-sex couple in the show. The series was eventually won by Cara De La Hoyde and Nathan Massey on July 11, 2016. The third series was confirmed on February 14, 2017, and began airing on June 5, 2017. This series was the first series to include a second villa, which was brought into the series during a twist set to put the couples to the ultimate test. This series also featured dumped Islanders Mike Thalassitis and Sam Gowland return to the villa after being voted back in by the public; a first for the show. The series ended on July 24, 2017 and was won by Amber Davies and Kem Cetinay. During the final Aftersun episode of the series, which was presented live from outside the villa, it was announced that there would be a one-off reunion special airing on July 30, 2017 which will include all of the Islanders from the series. 'Broadcast During the first series, the aired a nightly highlights show five days a week, from Sunday until Thursday. This is the only series to date to premiere on a Sunday, and to end on a Wednesday. The Thursday episodes in this series were live and often featured eliminations or new Islanders enter the villa. The launch and the final episode were also live. From the second series onwards the live shows were axed except from the final. The series was also extended to air six nights a week instead of five. The series can also be viewed from the ITV Hub, a branch of ITV, after it airs. 'Spin-offs' From the first series, a weekly re-cap episode entitled Love Island: The Weekly Hot List aired every Saturday and includes a round-up of everything that has happened in the villa over the past week. This also includes unseen footage. On May 2017 it was confirmed that a new spin-off show Love Island: Aftersun would air during the third series. It airs live on Sundays after the highlights episode and is hosted by main show host Caroline Flack. It also includes celebrity guests, former Islanders and a studio audience. On July 30, 2017, Love Island: The Reunion was broadcast on ITV2, interviewing the Islanders and remembering the most memorable moments from the third series. On October 1 and 2, 2017, Chris Hughes and Kem Cetinary starred in their own spin-off show, Chris & Kem: Straight Outta Love Island, which followed the popular double act as they write a rap song to perform at a Ministry of Sound club night. The two-part series also starred Chris and Kem's girlfriends from Love Island, Olivia Attwood and Amber Davies. 'Villa' The villa is located in Mallorca with 69 cameras watching the Islanders' every move. It only includes double beds forcing them to share with each other, but has a special Hideaway bedroom for couples to spend the night away from the others. It also includes an interview room where the Islanders are allowed to have their say in private. This room is called "The Beach Hut". "The Pod" is also located inside the villa where Islanders can receive video messages from home, or receive other information from inside or outside the villa. During the third series, a second villa was introduced. The villa was called "Casa Amor" which translates to Love House, and is located not far from the main villa. Series Details Other Versions An Australian version was commissioned by the Nine Network for its secondary channel 9Go!